The Antiworld
The Antiworld is the band name for the parallel dimension discovered by Sadogasm and Masokiss. It is Switchblade's birthplace. Differences between this world and the Antiworld While the Antiworld is generally very similar to our dimension, there are a few known differences: primarily, the Antiworld is believed to be a matriarchy. The benevolence of the matriarchy compared to the oppressive effects of patriarchal society are a key factor in Switchblade's hostility towards men of this dimension; another factor, of course, is spending so much time with Sororicide. At the time of Switchblade's birth, Coventry had been liberated from the rest of the United Kingdom during a civil war in the 1960s, making it the People's Republic of Coventry. Its independence was, however, fragile, and by the mid-1990s it had been seized by the UK again. Coventry is the capital of the UK as of 2017. The national stadium is Rosie Malone's International Stadium. Initially, the Antiworld may be seen as utopic: for example, gender equality has essentially been achieved, money is plentiful without the need for oil wars and there is no equivalent of Donald Trump. However, civil unrest and insurrection is common in the United Kingdom, supplies from the state-owned garments industry are sparse, and there is no equivalent of Elvis Presley, which means rock music in the Antiworld is twenty years behind our world. Deathsex Bloodbath in the Antiworld The Antiworld's most successful rock act is Deathsex Bloodbath, whose emergence in North America especially was welcomed as an alternative to the state-mandated Nickelback records (in the Antiworld it is compulsory to own a Nickelback record and they are issued by the state. However, laws do not state what the records must be used for; insurrectionaries use the albums as coasters, mirrors or to prop rickety tables). In the UK, the band's music was originally dismissed as traditional PRC folk music by the government, and then with moral panic: the band were banned from the BBC and from mainstream music outlets. Despite this, a roaring trade in independent music stores and black market outlets gained the band a huge fanbase. Head-to-head televised debates between Switchblade and Al Gore, leader of the Parents Music Resource Center and husband of President Tipper Gore, drew international attention and by 2012 the band were drawing audiences in the tens of thousands. Their music sounds exactly the same. Original line-up Switchblade (vocals, cornet, keyboards, 1998-2015) Sadogasmme (vocals, guitar, 1998-) Justine Appropriat (guitar, 2014-) Submistress (bass, 1998-) Fratricide (drums, 1998-) Discovery of the Antiworld The Antiworld was discovered in 2015 by Sadogasm and Masokiss. Unable to find a new singer in this dimension, it occured to the band that they could simply go into another dimension and use a singer from a parallel dimension. Sadogasm and Masokiss journeyed to CERN under the cover of night and, in the centre of the Large Hadron Collider, conducted some magical experiments. It took ages for the band to get there as Sadogasm, misreading the satnav, redirected the car to the local gay club, the Large Hardon Collider, then refused to leave. Despite the initial setbacks, Masokiss's magical incantations, combined with the force of the atomic particles' collision, created a rift between this dimension and the next, through which the band travelled through the Antiworld. Although the band had little to offer Switchblade given their diminished status, she nonetheless agreed to leave the Antiworld with Sadogasm and Masokiss. Reasons for her doing so are believed to include tensions between her and Sadogasmme, boredom with the international superstardom, and running short of groupies that she hadn't already slept with. The trio returned to our world, but forgot to close the rift, despite Sadogasm insisting in the car that he'd "definitely remembered to do it". The Antiworld DSB did not react kindly to the heist of their singer, and interrupted Switchblade's first appearance with Deathsex to try and coax her back. This was unsuccessful. In order to ensure the trip was not entirely wasted, however, the two versions of Deathsex collaborated on a version of 'Dreams I Have Had (About People in this Room)' to finish the gig. Later developments Drummer Fratricide later attempted to infiltrate Deathsex Bloodbath on two occasions by throwing Sororicide down a well and assume her identity, claiming that she was regenerated. The ruse was not successful, however, and Sororicide thwarted the plan at both Zero Church and during the band's headline appearance at Femmington Spa Festival. Submistress filled in for Masokiss at two performances in 2016 and someone looking a lot like Justine Appropriat stood in for Sororicide at a 2017 gig. Masokiss wrote an essay on her discovery of a parallel dimension, assuming that its concrete proof of Hugh Everett's Many World theory was the greatest scientific discovery of the 21st Century and that the Nobel Prize was assured. However, her essay was regarded as implausible and containing highly dubious methodology. The stuffed shirts at the Institute of Physics wrote Masokiss a letter rejecting the essay, concluding "It is probable that your 'proof' - this Switchblade who you present as if a zoological specimen - was in fact recruited from an unorthodox source from this dimension, such as OKCupid". In 2019, the full line-up of the Antiworld returned to this dimension for the final time, now with Caitred Alabaster as their singer and without Sadogasmme. They shocked the capacity crowd by revealing that Deathsex Bloodbath were ''also ''from a parallel dimension (i.e. one where they were successful), and that they needed to return to that dimension in order to defeat killjoy tyrant and Emperor of Earth Chad Kroeger. Relations between the two dimensions' bands thawed, and they duetted on 'Asphyxiwank' before leaving for Dimension 69 together.